


mirror image

by greywardenblue



Category: Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales, look. in this fic they deserve that tag, watch these two have two completely different conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: "May I ask you something, Reynard?""Of course, Your Majesty.""How come you never got married?"
Relationships: Meve (The Witcher)/Reynard Odo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	mirror image

"May I ask you something, Reynard?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"How come you never got married?"

The question surprised Reynard, and he stuttered out an answer. "I never felt I needed to get married for my life to be fulfilling." He could not marry the only woman he truly wanted, so he saw no benefit. The Queen wasn't trying to set him up with someone, was she? Even the thought was embarrassing. He may not have been that old, but he thought it impossible to marry anyone else and look at her every day.

"Never? Surely there must have been someone who managed to steal your heart."

His treacherous heart beat a little faster, urging him to be honest, but when did he ever listen to his heart? "No, Your Majesty." She was silent, and he felt the need to add something. "My Queen is the only woman in my life. As long as I can serve her, I am a happy man."

Meve - the Queen - still didn't speak, and from the frown on her face, he thought he might have upset her. He was about to apologize for being too forward when she turned and smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I thank you for your loyalty, Reynard. You are dismissed."

\--

"May I ask you something, Reynard?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"How come you never got married?"

He looked up at her in surprise, and her hand gripped the railing a little harder as she waited for the answer. "I never felt I needed to get married for my life to be fulfilling." Meve loosened her grip, surprised by the answer.

"Never?" Well, maybe not marriage then, but surely he didn't mean... "Surely there must have been someone who managed to steal your heart."

"No, Your Majesty." Meve turned her head away. _Never? Not even a little?_ "My Queen is the only woman in my life. As long as I can serve her, I am a happy man."

Embarrassment washed over Meve. Of course, Reynard would only want her to be his Queen, nothing else. Distance between the Commander and troops had always been important to him, and on any other day, Meve respected that about him. At least he was polite about his rejection.

She turned back to look at him and forced a smile. "I thank you for your loyalty, Reynard. You are dismissed."


End file.
